Like Flying
by Ahtilat
Summary: Bo and Jimmy have a talk after the events in the movie.


Even though his outing had been quite embarrassing, Bo had felt relieved when he rang that doorbell and basically told Jimmy everything about who he was. He hadn't even hesitated, because after the wrestling match with the other boy he had known they were the same. Or had thought so at least. Jimmy had known about him, had seen through his merciless teasing and his whole tough guy act. He had hoped his whole outing could have been sealed off with a kiss, his first kiss with another guy but Jimmy said he wasn't gay at all. And then there was this whole craziness with wolves and him getting the shit beaten out of him.

"Hey Faerie, where you of to?"

A grin crossed Bo's handsome face when he heard that, knowing there was only one who called him that and only one who could call him that. Even though Jimmy was now dating his ex-girlfriend Becky, they had continued to hang together, becoming close friends now that Bo wasn't hiding who he was anymore and the roles had pretty much reversed. Jimmy was now on the wrestling team, had the pretty girlfriend and had gained a lot of popularity. Bo on the other hand had quit the team after the guys had refused showering with a 'queer'. And his popularity wasn't so popular anymore. Yet the young man had never felt so great before, he had friends and was doing well with his grades. There was only one thing missing, a boyfriend.

"I dunno, just walking around I guess. Where's your girl Jimmy?" 

Something akin to hurt flashed in Jimmy's eyes that said enough, they had another argument. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, from what Jimmy told him about stupid little things too. Secretly Bo didn't care that much, it always leads Jimmy to him to hang out and talk. Even more secretly he still hoped the boy would realise Bo was in love with him and was okay with that.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Jimmy muttered and then grinned cheekily, playfully giving Bo a shove when a young guy on a bike raced past them and seemed very interested in the couple. 

"When will you be nagging about the fight you had with your boyfriend?" 

Bo shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket as they both kept on walking, without a real heading. He wanted nothing more then to have one but only if he had the name Jimmy and looked exactly like the boy next to him. Figuring that was impossible he wasn't even actively looking.

"Just because I'm gay I won't be going after every gay guy that walks by." 

"You were more then willing to kiss me when you thought I was gay." 

"That was different."

"Different how?"

Good question, and he knew the answer to it well, he wasn't sure if he wanted to share that information with Jimmy though, not wanting to risk the friendship they had. Both had pretended it never happened and it was the first time this came up ever since Bo's admission. 

"Just different."

"That's not an answer."

"what do you want from me? I think you know why I tried to kiss you and it had nothing to do with your freaky werewolf hormones either. So why don't we pretend it never happened just like we have been doing and we'll both be..."

Bo had started his angry rant to shut Jimmy up, to let him know that this was the first and last time they were talking about this. He figured Jimmy would be either angry or show pity or maybe both. But the way Jimmy looked at him now was neither one of them, he looked...almost loving, but that couldn't be. Still, the look was enough to shut him up.

"What?" 

"Nothing, you're cute when you're angry." 

"Wha...what?" 

Bo looked at the other in confusion, wondering if Jimmy was messing with his head or making a joke. Jimmy on the other hand only smiled, leaning closer to him; until their noses practically touched and their lips were only a breath away. Bo's heartbeat sped up immediately at this intimacy, his eyes wide and dark. And then there was soft pressure against his lips, a tongue prying against them, demanding entrance ever so gently. Both boys moaned as Bo gave that entrance, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other as they clung almost possessively to their thin bodies pressed together. When the need to breathe became urgent enough, Bo pulled away, with flushed cheeks, looking even more confused then before. 

"You kissed me!"

Jimmy smiled with a small nod, reaching out to caress the soft skin of Bo's cheek like it was the most normal thing to do.

"I just needed a little time to realise that besides a werewolf I might be gay. But every time I see you, you make me want to fly Faerie." 

"Good thing I'm a Faerie then," Bo softly replied, using the words that had started all this, when Jimmy wrestled him and he knew there were going to many times ahead of them that made them feel like flying.


End file.
